warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: The Beginning Of The End
The Beginning Of The End is the first story in the Rising Darkness Arc '''and a collab 'written by Firestar, Eevee, Cchen, Lilly and Holly. It follows the events after 'The Last Hope'. Story Prologue ~ Firestar A lonely cat, covered in blood from the deep wound on his side, lingered in the fields near his now destroyed home. He dragged the body of his deceased friend further, he wanted to bury him near their old home. "Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten," he said to his dead friend. He placed the body near a tree and lay next to him to share tongues for the last time. He prayed to StarClan to give him a sign, something that would show him the way to the place in the forest his best friends were. Before he fell asleep after the ceremony he saw a star blinking very bright. He quickly buried his friend's body and walked in the direction of the star. "Thank you StarClan, thank you." ---- A red cat with a pelt shining with starlight stood near a lake that was now shining very brightly because of his presence. A blue she-cat approached him and suddenly every cat of StarClan stood by his side. He jumped on a rock together with the blue cat and spoke for all of StarClan: "Warriors of StarClan," he began, "a new prophecy has been fortold." "Is it a prophecy about the destruction of the forest?" asked Whitestorm concern filling his voice. "No, but someone will rise," replied the red cat. "Firestar what are you talking about?" asked the blue she-cat. "Darkness, Bluestar," he replied with a menacing tone in his voice, "Darkness will rise." "But how will the Clans stop the darkness? You can't stop it!" "There is a way, six must become one to face this evil," said Firestar. "But which six cats?" asked a Starclan member, "Do we have to choose them?" "No," replied Firestar. He noticed that most cats were saying something to their neighbors. "Silence!" he cried. The crowd stopped and looked to him. "The Ancients spoke to me and they said they had already made a decision." "But who?" "Tiger, Fire, Ice, Water, Night and Moon," replied Firestar, "We must warn them quickly before the Darkness rises and consumes all hope!" ---- In the nursery of a camp a she-cat is giving birth to her kits. The kits are healthy but when she gives birth to the final kit a thundercloud comes over the camp and obscures everything. The kit is born and it has black fur with a bit red on his breast and paws. A storm shivers the whole forest. More darkness fell and rain began to fall from the skies. The Clan's medicine cat suddenly stood still and watched to the newly born kit. "No it can't be!" Chapter 1 ~ Firestar Brambleclaw watched as his former leader and mentor, Firestar was burried. He knew he was now the leader of ThunderClan but he didn't want to exept it that Firestar was gone. The great warrior with red fur like flames died yesterday defending his Clan against the Dark Forest cats. ''He's now hunting with StarClan he said to himself. Brambleclaw would soon become Bramblestar when he recieves his nine lifes from StarClan. The Warrior returned to his camp. There was something he had to do, he had to let Squirrelflight know he still loves her. He ran as fast as he could to the warriors den. But Squirrelflight wasn't inside. A cat approuched him, it was Lionblaze. "Hey Lionblaze," began Brambleclaw, "Do you know where Squirrelflight is?" "Oh, she on hunting patrol with Brackenfur and Cinderheart," replied Lionblaze. "Lionblaze..." "Yes Bramblestar." "...Would you want to accompany me to the moonpool?" asked Brambleclaw. "Oh yes, sure. Why not?" replied Lionblaze, his voice filled with happiness that he would go to the moonpool together with his leader. "We leave when the patrol comes back," said Brambleclaw and he went to his den. ---- Brambleclaw sat in the den, that previously belonged to Firestar, when he heared cats entering the camp. The patrol was back. Brambleclaw rushed out of his nest and ran to Squirrelflight. "You are in command until my return," he told his mate, "Come Lionblaze, it's time to go to the moonpool." ---- A Kitten of about one moon old lingered alone in the forest near the lake. What the little cat didn't know was that he was being watched by a gray she-cat that caught sight of the kit while she was hunting. Suddenly the she-cat jumped out of the shrubs right in front of the little kit. He was so scared that he couldn't move a muscle. But the gray cat didn't attack and picked the kit up before he could run away. She brought him to the camp of her clan and every cat looked at her like they saw a hedghog fly. Jayfeather arrived and quickly ran to the gray she-cat. "Cinderheart, what is this?" "A kit, can't you see that you old furball," she replied with an amuzing tone. "I found this kit while I was hunting." "He was alone?!" asked the medicine cat surprised. "Yes." "But he's like a moon old, no mothercat would leave her kit alone in the forest." "Maybe his mother died or something, it doesn't matter," replied Cinderheart, "We have to take him in, otherwhise he will die." "I'm not the clan leader." meowed Jayfeather, "But you will have to ask it to Squirrelflight because Bramblestar went to the moonpool together with Lionblaze." Cinderheart handed the kit to Jayfeather and went to the warriors den to find Squirrelflight. She was washing her tail but stopped when Cinderheart came in. "Cinderheart, what's wrong?" "I found a kit alone in the forest." ---- Brambleclaw walked near the lake together with Lionblaze but suddenly he stopped. “Why are we stopping?” asked Lionblaze surprised. “Stt, I smell an enemy cat. Do you recognize that scent?” “No I have no idea who it is. He doesn’t smell like a clan cat,” replied Lionblaze when suddenly a black tom jumped out of a tree in front of them. Brambleclaw didn’t recognize him until he heared a familliar voice in his head. Maybe it’s your time now. He knew this cat. “Ravenpaw?” ---- “What? A kit alone in the forest?” asked Squirrelflight. “Yes, he’s only a moon old. We have to take him in otherwhise he will die,” meowed Cinderheart desperate. “Ah okay Cinderheart, find a queen who wants to nurse him.” “Thank you Squirrelflight.” Cinderheart walked out of the warriors den and rushed to Jayfeather. “And? What did she say?” he asked. “We can take him in. I’ll find a mothercat who wants to nurse him.” “I will do it Cinderheart, it’s no big deal,” meowed Jayfeather. “Where’s the grumpy Jayfeather?” Cinderheart meowed joking but Jayfeather had already left with the kit to nursery. Cinderheart realised that something wasn’t right with Jayfeather, he acted so strangely. It looked like he was upset that the kit may stay in the camp. What had scared him? ---- Jayfeather returned from the nursery and walked to his den. Why did Squirrelflight allow that kit to stay. Doesn’t she know how dangeroues he is. When Bramblestar comes back I will make sure that he will be baned from our territory. Yes I will make that happen. ---- “Brambleclaw?” “Ravenpaw what are you doing here?” asked Brambleclaw. “It’s a long story. My home is destroyed and Barley is dead.” “What, how?” asked Brambleclaw dazed by compassion for the black cat. “The twolegs came with gaint monsters and they destroyed every twoleg nest that stood in their way. Where is Firestar?” “Firestar is dead, I’m the leader of ThunderClan now. I am on my trip to the Moonpool, You can come with us. I will tell you everything along the way.” Chapter 2 ~ Firestar Jayfeather woke up in his den. The sun shone bright but he smelled something. It was an awful smell, the smell of blood. The camp is being attacked! He thought and rushed outside. But he didn’t hear any screams, he just heard the voice of a kitten. "Don’t worry. Jayfeather, is it? I just killed this hawk who tried to steal one of the kits." "What? But you’re just a kit. How did you do it?" asked Jayfeather surprised. "I don’t know, I just did it. I have to go back to the nursery, otherwise my mother will be worried." The black with red kit, that Cinderheart brought the camp the previous day, walked to the fresh-kill pile and put his just killed hawk on the pile. Then he just returned without saying a word to Jayfeather to the nursery. I hope Bramblestar comes back soon, he must ban this kit from the Clan territory immediately. He’s becoming more dangerous by the minute. ---- When the sun sunk behind the trees, Bramblestar returned to the ThunderClan camp together with Lionblaze and another cat that Cinderheart didn’t knew. "Bramblestar, who is this?" she asked while she jumped in front of her leader. "This is Ravenpaw, he was an old friend of Firestar. I will tell everyone when he and I have decided what we should do." Then he disappeared in his den together with the black cat. Cinderheart ran to Lionblaze. "Lionblaze," she yelled, her voice filled with happiness, "I’m expecting kits." ---- Several moons had past since the kit, that Cinderheart brought in the camp, had joined ThunderClan. The kit's name is now Blazepaw, he's proud to call his leader, Bramblestar, his mentor. Ravenpaw has rejoined ThunderClan and is now called Ravenwing. And Cinderheart has giving birth to Bluekit, Moonkit and Icekit. Blazepaw was running through a forest he had never seen before. It looked like this forest had burned down, most of the trees and other plants were black or turned to ash. The moon illuminated the dark forest and made it look spooky. Blazepaw was really scared now. He didn't know where he was and in the wind he could hear someone calling his name. Blazepaw "Who's there!" he yelled but there was no response. Blazepaw you are... "I'm what?" he asked terrified. ...the cat who will change it all... "What will I change?" Every cat will bow to you... Suddenly he could see a large dark cat approaching him. The cat had large claws and he looked like he had been through a lot of battles. "Who are you?" Blazepaw asked. "I'm your future," the large tom replied, "this is the place where everything will happen. This is the place you now call home, the place you'll be leader of." "I don't understand," Blazekit said, he didn't know what in the name of StarClan this unknown cat was talking about. "You don't have to understand it Blazepaw, you will find out when the reign of the Rising Darkness dawns. But I have a proposal for you. Join me and kill that worthless leader of yours and I will train you." "Why would I listen to someone like you? I know who you are.I've heard stories about you, your quest for power almost destroyed the Clans!" Blazepaw yelled at the dark tom. Then suddenly Blazepaw felt a strange pain in his head and he began to scream. "You don't have to kill him now Blazepaw, you misunderstood the whole thing. I want you to become the next leader of ThunderClan. You just don't understand it, but the thing that you must understand is that I can sence every thought you have and that I can look into your heart. That I am the eternal darkness and that I can see every dark thought you have, every shadowy impuls and that I can control you if you don't join me." "Okay stop, please, please!" Blazepaw yelled from the pain in his head. Then the pain stopped and the dark cat turned to him. "So what shall it be?" Blazepaw woke up. He was in the Apprentice Den and he saw Bramblestar looking at him. "Are you alright?" he asked the apprentice. "Yeah I just had a terrible nightmare, that's all." "Come on, it's time for your training." Chapter 3 ~ Eevee Bramblestar padded out of camp, ''followed by Blazepaw. He looked back at the apprentice. "Ready to train?" he mewed. His amber eyes were calm. Blazepaw nodded vigorously. He looked over Bramblestar's shoulder, twitching his ears. "Where are we training?" His fur fluffed up a bit at the faint sound of thunder. Bramblestar gestured toward a flat place. He padded over to the farthest part, crouching. Blazepaw bounded after him. He crouched on one side of the hollow, while Bramblestar stood on the other. Blazepaw lunged toward his leader, snapping his teeth near Bramblestar's paw. But Bramblestar swiftly dodged and pinned Blazepaw. Blazepaw kicked at Bramblestar's belly, unbalancing him. He sprang up and Bramblestar rolled away. Bramblestar lunged at Blazepaw, and Blazepaw leaped to the side swiftly and bit down gently but firmly on Bramblestar's tail. He flung his hind paws at Bramblestar's flank and kicked him to the ground, releasing his tail in the process. Bramblestar was thouroughly coated in dust, and he sneezed a couple of times before gazing up at Blazepaw, who stood over him full of triumph, with wide amber eyes. The tabby leader got to his paws and shook. "Good job, Blazepaw!" he praised. He mewed, "A bit more practice and you'll outsmart and outspeed anyone!" Blazepaw wasn't listening. He pricked his ears and tasted the air. Cat scent hit the roof of his mouth. "I smell a rogue!" he hissed. ---- Bluekit glanced around. ''I'm going into the forest! ''she thought excitedly. She slipped through the camp exit and bounded through the trees. She sent leaves flying with every bound. She glanced around gleefully, her fluffy kit fur catching the leaves, tangling in her fur. Bluekit looked around again. A flower danced in the wind. A frog was slowly bounding through the grass. A fuzzy caterpillar crawled toward the flower. Bluekit stared intently at it, waiting for it to do something. Yet it only crawled, the little fuzzy bristles twitching with each tiny step. Suddenly, the forest didn't seem so fun. Onle trees and things a bit smaller than a kit. Bluekit started to turn back, but forgot which way camp was. Then the forest seemed scary. Bluekit glanced around, seeing the trees towering over her. She backed away from them only to run into a fluffy white thing. It was bigger than Bluekit, so the kit yelped and raced away from it. Bluekit knew she was lost. She wailed sadly. The trees seemed to crowd in on her, making her feel smaller than she already was. She let out another cry. A loud rustling in a bush made her freeze. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Bluekit wailed. She turned tail and shot straight back to camp. ---- Blazepaw bristled, unsheathing his claws. Bramblestar glanced around. A dark cat padded slowly toward Blazepaw and mewed harshly, "He's not dead yet?" The large cat snorted. Blazepaw gasped. "Y-''you again!?" His claws dug into the earth. The tom hissed, "Kill him," with a nod at Bramblestar. "Now!" "No!" Blazepaw snarled, taking a step forward. His neck fur bristled and he bared his teeth. The dark tom hissed as thunder roared in the distance, getting slowly closer. "Kill him, NOW!!" Blazepaw roared, "NEVER!" Lightning struck closer than Blazepaw would've liked. "Go chase your own tail!" Blazepaw snarled. The large tom hissed, "Kill you dang mentor NOW!!" He took a large step toward Blazepaw. Suddenly, a cracking sound interrupted the two. Lightning had struck a tree, and the tree was now falling. Blazepaw yelped, forgetting about the dark spirit cat, and darted away from the tree. Bramblestar, panicked, ran away, but tripped. Before he could get to his paws, a branch crushed him. "NOOOOO!!" Blazepaw yowled. He rushed over to the branch, and before he reached it, a branch crashed down on him. He blacked out instantly. ~~**~~ Blazepaw woke up, his vision blurry. He blinked and saw Jayfeather standing over him. Bramblestar was sitting up weakly in his nest. The tabby leader mewed shakily, "Jayfeather?" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I've lost a life. Should I tell the Clan?" "Bluekit told them." The blind medicine cat replied. "Bluekit? Why her?" "She saw you and Blazepaw being carried into camp." Blazepaw dropped his head and sighed. ''Did Bramblestar see the spirit cat? ''He wondered, his thoughts drifting. He slowly fell asleep, having dark nightmares about the lightning, and the spirit. Chapter 4 ~ Firey Chapter 5 ~ Lilly Chapter 6 ~ Holly Chapter 6 ~ Firestar Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Firestar's Fanfictions Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Lilly Lovegood(2)'s fanfics Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions